Dragon Ring
Merlin's Ring, also known as the Dragon Ring, is a magical ring that belonged to the legendary sorcerer Merlin. Description Merlin's Ring is about 2 inches long, in the form of a winged dragon. It is silver with a round, green gemstone on its back. If one looks closely on the tail part, it had an English inscription on it which saying "Take Me Up and Cast Me Away". The Dragon Ring also had 2 form, one is dragon sculpture form and the other is the ring form that seen for the rest of the film after senses mystical potential within a Prime Merlinean. History The Dragon Ring was given to Balthazar Blake by the noble wizard, Merlin, right before he died. It appeared that Merlin used it to cast a spell that render Balthazar not age before he found the Prime Merlinean, a sorcerer who would defeat the evil Morganian sorceress, Morgana le Fay. Every spellcaster has a ring. Without it, they are powerless. Balthazar traveled the world for 1,000 years looking for the Prime Merlinean. After one thousand years, Balthazar finally found the Prime Merlinean, a young boy named Dave Stutler. Dave kept the ring until college when he would become a sorcerer. Dave would later find his hidden powers without it as the Dragon Ring would be later stolen by Maxim Horvath, a former Merlinean who betrayed his 2 nearly-immortal, former dear friends Bathazar and Veronica. Powers and Abilities While it is obvious that the Dragon Ring's powers were similar but more powerful than regular magic rings, the only power that this ring has was it could control the Grimhold and even telekinetically move it, even if the ring's user were had little to no experience with any magical talents. This was shown when the young Dave, whom wearing the ring, able to telekinetically control the Grimhold and also releasing Horvath by accident. On the other hand, when the user was already experienced in sorcery skills, they could use this ability by their will by using their mind to lock on the Grimhold. Since Balthazar need it to find the Prime Merlinean, Merlin modified the ring's magical powers through enchantment that resulting it react with a person's potential for Prime Merlinean Magic. It works by the ring taking form of dragon sculpture until a candidate of Prime Merlinean approaches it. When the said candidate touches it, the ring would briefly animates and moves toward the said candidate's finger and it's true ring form restored with it coiled its tail around the said finger. By this, enchantment that previously given to it worn off, and it become the typical magic ring it originally was. Gallery Merlin's Ring.jpg|Merlin, the former owner of the Dragon Ring. Asdfghjklkjhzxxcvb.jpg|The Dragon Ring comes to life. Dragon Ring.jpg|The Dragon Ring The Dragon Ring in the Encantus.jpg|The Dragon Ring as illustrated in the Encantus. images.jpg saus2.gif saus3.gif saus4.gif Tumblr nlh7mhUgrl1tfn9xlo3 400.gif|The Dragon Ring's restoration into its ring form. Merlin's Dragon Ring.jpg|Merlin's Ring, also known as the Dragon Ring. Trivia *In the early script of The Sorcerer's Apprentice film, the Dragon RIng's materials was taken from Excalibur's iron and stone that once used to seal the sword itself until pulled by King Arthur as means to prove his worth as the king of Camelot. *The Dragon Ring had 2 forms in the film, the actual dragon form and the ring form. Category:Magic Rings Category:Items Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Category:Catalysts